Blue And Yellow
by Salad Shooter
Summary: Songfic to Blue And Yellow by The Used. This is a little different than my other songfics, and probably not at all like what the writers of the song were thinking of when they wrote it. Enjoy. Reviews are encouraged.


The light swirled.

She stared into the yellow eyes of a red-tailed hawk.

She watched as he stared back into her own blue eyes.

Rachel  
and  
Tobias

_it's all in how you mix the two  
and it starts just where the light exists  
it's a feeling that you can not miss  
and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it _

Again she wondered why blue and yellow light combined to make white, but the paint mixed made green

There was some scientific explanation ... she remembered learning about it back in fifth grade ... something about the additive and subtractive process

she didn't care

she only saw

the green  
the white  
the blue and yellow swirling into both colors

she had forgotten almost everything she'd known before  
she couldn't remember the person she was back then

there was only now

the Yeerks are here

even as the light kept swirling

her mind kept whirling

the Yeerks kept coming

Death approaches you, Rachel Berenson.  
The white polar bear.  
You are strong, yes; you are brave, yes:

but your time has come.

_  
you're never gonna find it if you're looking for it  
it won't come your way, yeah _

How many times had she wished to die?  
How many times had she asked for a glorious death in battle?  
always her instinct had saved her  
now she had been asked to take on this suicidal mission  
she had accepted

... your time has come ...

_i should've done something, but i've done it enough  
by the way, your hands were shaking  
i'd rather waste some time with you _

he told himself he should have stopped her

but no, no matter how hard he tried

he couldn't stop Rachel  
and he knew it

_well you never would've thought in the end  
how amazing it feels just to live again  
it's a feeling that you can not miss  
and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it _

Tobias remembered ...

happy came

before she became a killer

before he became a bird

happy was

and he knew all the pain had been worth it

he'd have done anything  
to achieve this kind of happy

too good to be true

happy ended too soon

like a Dracon beam shot through the heart

_well you're never gonna find it if you're looking for it  
it won't come your way, yeah _

How many times had he lain awake

praying, hoping, wishing

wondering if his life would ever get better

wondering if happiness was real and if it could be attained

he had stopped trying to find happy

but happy found him one day

suddenly  
unexpectedly  
surprisingly

... your time has come ...

_  
i should've done something, but i've done it enough  
by the way, your hands were shaking  
i'd rather waste some time with you _

happy had been slowly dying

as they became predators

and learned to conceal their hearts from their minds

why hadn't she known what was happening to both of them

it was the same way with the Yeerks

they searched and searched for happy

but couldn't find it

happy doesn't come from killing people

and now she knew that happy didn't come from dying either

not when there was a special person who was being left behind

left to swim in an ocean of despair

she regretted her decision  
but it was too late

... your time has come ...

_  
i should've said something, but i've said it enough  
by the way, my words are fading  
i'd rather waste some time with you _

he wanted to tell her something

something he'd told her so many times

very simple

three words

but he knew that she already knew.

_  
waste some time with you.. _

why couldn't they go back in time?

he remembered flying

blue sky

yellow sun

the two of them together  
doing nothing in particular

just flying

_  
i should've done something, but i've done it enough  
by the way, your hands were shaking  
i'd rather waste my time with you _

she should kill the other Controllers

take as many of them down as she could

before she fell to the mercy of the polar bear

but no

there had been enough killing

even for her

she demorphed

her paws transformed into quivering human hands

she was scared

not of death

but of her decision to die

_  
... _your time has come ...

_i should've said something, but i've said it enough  
by the way, my words are fading  
i'd rather waste my time with you _

_  
_he morphed to human

the wings, the feathers, the beak, the reddish tail all disappearing

but although they changed form  
the eyes remained yellow

she whispered three words

he couldn't hear her

but he saw her mouth move

and whispered the same words back

but the polar bear had struck

_waste some time with you ... _

he wished with all his heart they were somewhere else  
away from the Yeerks

but all he could do was look on helplessly

as the light flickered out

and he wondered when it would be lit again

_waste some time with you ... _


End file.
